Kitsune and the Water Maiden
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When the Lins found and adopted him, Naruto knew nothing besides his own name. When his sister and his crush become affected by the touch of destiny the path to rediscover who he is become available to Naruto as well. This is a fic someone requested.


The Sage and the Water Maiden

0

Naruto x Irma

0

Author's Note

0

Yet another one of the Naruto x W.I.T.C.H. multiverse stories. This time focusing on Naruto x Irma. As usual this is a little taste of the Prologue and the story will really pick up next chapter.

0

Story Start

0

The rays of the sun shined through the window as the young man slowly began to awake. The first thing his eyes saw was the ceiling of his bedroom. He turned his head to see the light brown hair of the girl next to him. The girl was still asleep, easily known with her loud snores. She even smiles in her sleep. Moving quietly, he sat up and looked out the window, watching the first rays of light pierce the dark.

Is this what it is like to wake up next to the person you have feelings for? Do they kiss first or brush their teeth? He wondered what she thought. The one next to him was definitely a wild sleeper. One of the corners of the covers was wrapped around one of her ankles, the rest pooled in pile on the floor. She was asleep on her back with his mouth open her hair a bit messy.

Even her drool is cute.

He checked the clock and it wasn't even 6 AM so he made a decision.

Instead of waking her, he locked his door then climbed in the bed with her. She didn't wake up, as he slid his hand around her midsection.

As he wrapped his hand around her base, the girl stirred but didn't wake. He laid gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

She still didn't wake, but he was sure she would soon. He laid trails of kisses along her neckline and moved to gently cusp her earlobe between her lips.

The girl's eyes opened wide and she moaned when he followed up with a long lick across the side of her neck.

"Naruto?" she seemed awake, but still a little confused.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day Irma." The blond responded as his fingers began to gently caress her midsection.

"Well good thing I didn't or else we won't be able to do this." Irma remarked as she craned her head up to kiss him when…

Knock, knock.

Naruto began to stir and raise his head. He groaned, realizing that it was just a dream.

"Naruto it's time to wake up you're going to be late for school." His mother called from the other side of the door. The blond sighed, throwing off the covers as he began going through the motions of preparing for school.

It was a nice day in the city of Heatherfield, Italy. There was a brief reprieve from the rainy days that it was experiencing lately though it was still bit chilly. It was a rather windy day to say the least, just a few breeze occasionally here and there, rustling through the bushes and trees.

The streets were busy in the early morning, people going to their respectful jobs others go to school. It was still early so the students were playing at the School ground, some chatting with friends in the hallways, it was very crowded indeed. Students littered everywhere, rushing around trying to get in time to their destination, and some were greeting their friends and telling each other about their great times they had in the weekend.

It was this sort of atmosphere that Naruto enjoyed. A normal and rather peaceful existence suffices to say. "Ge Ge." a voice drew hi attention and he turned to face its speaker. The girl was very skinny her frame was lithe with raven waist length colored hair with a violet tint.

"Hey there Hay Lin." He was surprised; usually his little sister was hanging out with Elyon, Cornelia, and…Irma. He repressed the urge to blush. "Where are your friends?" he asked as the two of them began making their way down one of the school pathways.

"Well Cornelia and Elyon are heading over to her house and Irma is at the Library."

Library? Irma?

"Irma is at the Library?" Naruto remarked in surprise.

"We have a huge test coming up and Irma is coming close to failing History so I'm going to help her study."

"I see." Was Hay Lin going to have time to help Irma and finish the extra credit project she was working on for cultural heritage day? "Are you going to have enough time to finish your project and help Irma?"

"Yeah no," her response was interrupted by a yawn. "….problem."

Naruto shook his head, with how much effort she was putting into it there was no way his little sister was going be able to efficiently focus on both, not to mention that with their grandmother not feeling well lately they both were aiding their parents more in doing shifts at the Silver Dragon.

"I can tutor Irma." He volunteered, causing Hay Lin to look up in surprise. "I do incredibly well in History not to mention you're busy with your project."

"Well…" Irma probably wouldn't mind who was helping her as long as she didn't fail the class. "…are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm more than sure." He couldn't help but jump at this chance to spend time with the pretty brown haired girl. "I have to go home and began my shift so I'll have to set up a time I can began tutor her."

"Okay I'll tell her then." She quickly trailed up a set up steps that lead to the Library. "I'll see you later Ge Ge." She waved him off.

The following Saturday Naruto made his way to the Lair residence. While he wasn't as close to Irma as Hay Lin was as he would like. He had visited the residence enough where the fact that he was showing up wouldn't be as much as a surprise.

Anna Lair, Irma's mother opened the door. She had the same chestnut color hair and eyes as Irma. "Oh, Hello Naruto did you come to see Irma?" she said.

"Indeed Mrs. Lair. I'm surprised Irma hasn't told you, but I'm here to help her study for her up and coming test."

"Come in then." She moves aside to let me through. "She's upstairs finishing up her shower. Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm fine." They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Mrs. Lair went upstairs. Thirty minutes later Irma finally went down the steps. She was dressed in a nice black sequin top and a black and orange stripe maxi skirt. Naruto was nearly left speechless, wishing he had worn something more than a simple Black T-shirt with his pleated wool pants. He cursed the fact he didn't have any clean shirts besides dress shirts.

"Hey Naruto. Here already huh?" She greeted him with a slightly gloom look. It was obvious that she wasn't looking forward to studying.

"Y-Yeah, thought I'd get here a bit early. You look nice." He said as if he suddenly realized what he said, glancing down at the notebook under his arm.

Irma blushed at the compliment. Now why couldn't Andrew ever take notice when she dressed nice? At least someone noticed.

"So yeah, I guess we can start studying." He said as they went to a table. Ten minutes passed as Naruto had notes laid out along with the book open. This was definitely going to be an interesting session.


End file.
